smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunny Funny
"Sunny Funny" 'or '"Sunny" '''for short is a character in the SML Fanon UNIVERSE! She originated from the classic rapping game PaRappa the Rapper. Appearence Sunny Funny is a flower person who has Pink Petals, Red Thorns, a red and blue dress, and green shoes. As the Iron Flower, she wears an armor similar to Crash's, but with a different color scheme. The shoes are colored red, the legs are gray, the dress is gray and red, the arms are blue, the head is dark blue, the thorns are yellow and the pedals are colored orange. Her eyes are also covered by a computer screen that senses her eye movement and thus projects two yellow dots that represent her eyes. She also wears a set of purple glider wings. In The Election, she lost her right hand to Moony UnFunny during their battle at Mt. Pensacola. It was later replaced by an orange prosthetic hand. In Slendytubbies, she wears a brown coat with blue pants instead of her normal outfit. In Lost Memories, her cybernetic eye was destroyed by Mindless Parappa. Afterwards, her cybernetic hand was destroyed by Mindless Meggy and both her original hand and eye were restored by a regeneration potion. Overview '''(SPOILER WARNING!) Sunny Funny used to live at a planet ruled by Flower People. She lived with her brother Denny and her father General Potter. One day Onion Cream created a lazer and wanted to test it out. Unfortunatley to Sunny, Onion Cream blew up her planet. Sunny and a few other flower people escaped before the planet blew up. But they were unfortunate once again as Onion Cream sent the trolls to attack the surviving flower people. Sunny was the only one to escape. Sunny's ship then crashed landed on Earth. She then left her ship and entered Dr. Finkleshitz' lab where she saw Meggy healing in a bacta tank. She was then released and Sunny told Meggy about her and why she is here. Meggy and Sunny then went to the others. After a bit of planning, they decide to end RH 2.0's reign and destroy The Death Creeper once and for all. They manage to do that but Sunny was stabbed by a syringe by RH 2.0. After more fighting, Sunny gets stabbed in the left eye. But thanks to medical attention, her eye has been replaced with a cybernetic eye from Finkleshitz. Now she works for Crash Bandicoot at the town hall. In “New To Pensacola!” she learns how to get adjusted to things in Pensacola with the help of Meggy and Tari. She also appeared in Chapter 2 of Poopy Butt’s Revenge, where Poopy Butt follows her to her house, but runs off when she calls the police. In Badman Thinks of Something New!, she was targeted by Badman and his small gang who sent Buckaroo to neither kidnap or kill her. Buckaroo later snaps and gets furious and explains everything to her. She gets furious at Badman, Nancy and DBT Guy (expect for Badman Jr) and starts beating them up which winds them to the hospital. This story can prove that Sunny is strong enough to not be messed around with. She appears in chapter 2 of Scaredy Dog where she confronts Poopy Butt to tell him he shouldn't be afraid of cats because he is a dog. She appeared in Shop, Look And Listen, but she didn’t have any lines. In The Rabbit!, she performed numerous ways to get rid of the rabbit when it kept stealing crops from her garden. However, each attempt ended with her getting injured. Eventaully, at the end, she catches the rabbit and puts him in a cage where every time he tries to catch a carrot, it’s hoisted out of reach. She also appeared in Greetings.... When Buckaroo came to the nightclub, he got so much backlash from the people inside. She, Meggy and Tari decided to confront him which he then tells his story to them. This makes everyone want to be Buckaroo's friend. In The Dangerous Trio!, she encounters the Dastardly Three, a criminal gang consisting of Boney, Goombar and Bett. After outsmarting them at a bar, she eventually gets them arrested. She made a cameo in The Annoying Quail She appeared in a flashback of Buckaroo's villainous days in Sweet Dreams! In Jeffy's Addiction, she find she Jeffy acting crazy after an overdose on pepsi. She tries to confront him but gets hit in the face with a plank. She has to knock him out and the next send him to Mario. She makes a cameo in Bowser Junior Quits!. She appears in Jumping the Shark! where Murder Man’s changes to the show led her to get chased again by the bulldogs and demons when the original ending to The Rabbit! was made canon again. Eventaully, Murder Man’s changes were undone. In The Big War, she was kidnapped by Fireman and his gang by some animals and a yellow face for hostages to the Big Bad General. She escaped Safe and sound with Tari and Rh390110478 with the help of Pearl. She then pretacipated in the Great War that happened later in the story. She also appears in The Election!. She alerts Crash to Murder Man’s plot to smuggle drugs out to the state of Mexico, allowing Crash to stop them. Meanwhile, Sunny was at Sportster’s with Meggy and Tari. When TrashyRashy834 demanded their seats and assaulted them, Sunny beat him up. Later, she tries to help Crash save the hostages and while Crash saved I.M Meen, Sunny and her friends were unable to save Cranky Kong, due to being tricked to the wrong address, resulting in Cranky Kong’s death. Afterwards, she was gardening until she saw Boko approaching, but she called Bugs Bunny to catch him and drag him back home. Later on, Sunny finds her Iron Flower armor and decides to test it out. Later, I.M Meen would try to destroy the city but only for his plans to fail. In Buckaroo's Movie!, she appeared in Buckaroo's movie plan as to fight Badman and his gang off. She appeared in Buckaroo's Story listening to Buckaroo's tragic flashback. She later invited him to her house to not be homeless and lonely anymore. She made a cameo in The Crow. Her house was seen in The Hep Cat. In A Bone For A Bone, she had to deal with a dog named "George PP Dog". He kept on harassing her instead of taking her advise to put his bone somewhere else. In the end, George left after being blown up my dynamite. She appeared in Jeffy's Pimple where Buckaroo attempted to get rid of Jeffy's pimple that was stuck on his face. When Sunny came to help, the pimple explode and she rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. In Buckaroo's Love, she found Buckaroo acting suspiciously and no the like himself so she tried to help him out. In the end, it was revealed that Buckaroo wanted Sunny to be his valentine. She agreed and The you spent the rest of the night together. (This is because The 5 Guys helped him out) She appeared in The Silly Three! where she was seen allowing AsphaltianOof and Azaz into her house because Buckaroo helped them find a place to stay. Later that story, Azaz, Buckaroo and AsphaltianOof decided to pull pranks on her and got tied to a fence post for their punishment in the end. In The Duck-Sitter, she found a duck egg at her front door and took it inside. It later hatched and she took care of the duck. It was named Hector and he went outside causing trouble for some hunters and a bulldog who appeared in Doggone Cats! and Mouse Wreckers. In the end, the duck decides to stay with her until it grows old for it's own responsibility. She appeared in The Unruly Flower where she annoyed Heart Head and Badman by messing up there camping trip. In the end, Badman and Heart Head drop a dynamite into a hole where Sunny was hiding and gives it back to them. It explodes sending them to Sunny Funny's house and they get chased by Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof. She made a major cameo in Shrek's Vacation. In My Favourite Rabbit, she takes Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof to a picnic only to be bothered by Boko The Rabbit. She made a cameo in The Flight To Canada!. In Transport Heist, she got fed up with Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof's behaviour and kicked them out. Soon, she has to deal with TDT again. She has appeared in many short stories. In Slendytubbies!, she had a major role where she helped the main cast from the Scavengers and New Borns. She appeared in Blood Money where she was waiting for Buckaroo to get cured along with Parappa and Frida waiting for him as well. She is also set to appear in "The Jeffygeist Trilogy". Relationships Meggy Sunny met Meggy when she was going around Finkleshitz' lab. She opened the bacta tank she was in and told her about her back story. Sunny then helped Meggy and the others defeat Rh 2.0. Tari Meggy introduced Tari to Sunny Funny to which she is happy to meet her. The Wiki Users Sunny helped the wiki users defeat Rh 2.0. Onion Cream Onion Cream and the trolls blew up Sunny's planet and killed everyone other than Sunny. Sunny was upset that she didn't get to kill Onion Cream but was happy that he died. RH 2.0 Sunny helped everyone defeat RH 2.0. Sunny did get damaged when she was stabbed by a syringe and in the left eye. Parappa Not much is known about their relationship yet. The relationship might be the same as in the games. Matt Major Not much is known about their relationship yet. The relationship might be the same as in the anime. PJ Berri Not much is known about their relationship yet. The relationship might be the same as in the games. Katy Kat Sunny met Katy Kat in the troll enclosure along with Radish. They later escaped and helped Crash bring back the districts in Pensacola! Paula Fox Not much is known about their relationship yet. The relationship might be the same as in the anime. Buckaroo When she first met him, it was not a good start as she knew already he is a villain. But later, Buckaroo was fed up and started to scream at her which she understanded and confronted him from suicide. Badman Sunny does not like Badman because he attempted to kidnap or kill her with his gang. Nancy She also does not like Nancy because she helped out Badman in his plan. DBT Guy Sunny also dislikes him because he helped out Nancy and Badman. Badman Jr Badman Jr may have not been that evil towards Sunny but helped out Badman, DBT Guy, Nancy and Buckaroo. He said while Badman was in the hospital that he apologized to her and got a lollipop. Boko The Rabbit Sunny Funny does not like him because he got her into lots of trouble and ate up her garden. She was at the end mauled to death by blue demon, red demon and bulldogs. In a alternative ending, Bugs Bunny came and helped her out by getting rid of Boko from the garden. Bugs Bunny Bugs Bunny helped Sunny get rid of Boko for vandalizing and destroying her garden. Therefore she might appreciate his help. Bulldogs Sunny does not like them because they mauled her up along with the red and blue demons. Red and Blue Yoshis She does not like them because she was mauled by them. The Mouse She has no dialogue with him because she has not spoken in Shop, Look And Listen. Mario She has not interacted with him in his pairings with her. Therefore she is neutral with him. Jeffy No dialogue with him in Shop, Look And Listen. So it is unknown if she like she or dislikes him. However, when paired a cameo with him and her, she has to deal with Jeffy by knocking him out because he was going crazy. Fireman She hates him because she was kidnapped by him. He had threaten her and attempted to kill her. Robotic Cat She is also not fond of it because it was Fireman's guard. Zulzo The Zombie Patient She was interested in Zulzo's department shop. Nothing much is to be said. However, they do meet up again in The Big War Pearl She was saved by Pearl from Fireman and his gang from being killed. Therefore she like she her. Azaz She finds him interesting as a character and quite unique. She might like him. AsphaltianOof He may be also liked by her because of being involved in the saving of her. Skulldozer Also found unique by her. She might like him as well. Gallery sfu-character-sunnyfunny(ironflower).png|The Iron Flower! (Design by CuldeeFell13) sfu-sunny'splanet.png|Sunny's Planet also known as Greenhouse (Design by CuldeeFell13) Greenhouse Destroyed!.png|Sunny escaping an exploded Greenhouse! ironflowerinpensecola.png|Sunny in her iron flower outfit exploring Pensecola! ultimatebattle.png|Sunny, Meggy and Tari fighting Badman, Nancy, Onion Cream, Murder Man and a few more! I dont feel sorry.png|Sunny brutally beating up Onion Cream flower wars.png|Sunny and Moony (not final design) fighting with lightsabers Ironflowercomic.png|A comic showing Sunny's Armour "The Iron Flower" and all of her moves. Sfu-character-sunnyfunny.png|Sunny before her robotic hand Trivia * She was actually planned to debut in The Firestar Arc. However, RH decided to introduce her early in The Vandal Buster!. * Because RH added an origin story to Sunny of that she came from another planet, Sunny has not met Parappa and the others yet. They would meet in The Firestar Arc!. * Sunny Funny recieved a special armor from Crash Bandicoot that she will wear and become the “Iron Flower” in the RH story, The Election!. ** However the armor appeared in Tournament Arc. RH has stated that Tournament Arc takes place after The Election so the ”Iron Flower” armor will still officially debut in The Election!. Category:SFU Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters with tragic backstories Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Revived